


О блестящих боках и сладострастном хрусте

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Драко Малфой любит то, что есть у Гермионы Грейнджер. И, к счастью, она умеет делиться.





	О блестящих боках и сладострастном хрусте

Драко увидел Его, как только вошел в кабинет. Солнечный свет, проникавший через широкие окна, заливал помещение и отражался от Него, отчего по потолку плясали солнечные зайчики. Все мечты Драко, все представления об идеале воплотились в Нем. Его безупречная форма привлекала взгляд и пробуждала самые низменные, самые животные желания. Драко уже представлял, как скользит по Нему языком, как вдыхает Его запах, как вгрызается белоснежными зубами в Его упругую плоть. Он облизнул мигом пересохшие губы, предвосхищая вкус Его сока. Невесомое движение руки — и вот пальцы уже скользят по Его блестящей гладкой коже, руки уже сжимают Его, а по телу пробегают мурашки предвкушения, те самые, что обычно предшествуют наслаждению. Драко даже прикрыл глаза, желая полностью отдаться своим чувствам, и поднес Его ко рту.

— Малфой! — раздался за спиной голос. — Ты что делаешь? Немедленно отдай!

Драко открыл глаза и обернулся на звук. Грейнджер стояла в дверях аудитории, уперев руки в боки. Она и так сильно раздражала Драко, но чтобы помешать такому моменту, ворваться в кабинет и прервать единение двух, без преувеличения, родственных душ... На такое была способна только Грейнджер.

— Отвали, — буркнул Драко. — Иди, куда шла.

— Ты что это в руках держишь? — возмутилась Грейнджер, которая, казалось, совершенно не собиралась уходить, а напротив — решила помешать Драко насладиться Им.

— Это не твое дело, — огрызнулся он, постепенно теряя терпение. — Все, проваливай.

— Но это моё яблоко! Я сидела за этим столом и забыла его здесь, — уверенно заявила Грейнджер, однако в ее голосе послышалась обида.

— Это твои проблемы, — равнодушно сообщил Драко и отвернулся, желая закончить начатое. Но Грейнджер и не думала уходить. Она подошла к столу, у которого стоял Драко, отчего он почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Что тебе, Грейнджер? — не скрывая неприязни, спросил он. — Убирайся.

Она не двинулась с места.

— Я не отдам тебе яблоко. Я его нашел, всё, — процедил Драко сквозь зубы, мысленно ругая эту прилипчивую всезнайку, которая, похоже, всерьез вознамерилась испортить ему аппетит.

— Ну и не отдавай. — Она скрестила руки на груди. — Просто отойди от стола, Малфой, я хочу забрать свою сумку.

— Забирай и проваливай. — Драко сделал шаг назад и отвернулся, всем своим видом показывая, что хочет как можно скорее избавиться от ненавистного общества. За спиной послышался шорох — видимо, Грейнджер забирала свои вещички — а затем характерный хруст. Этот звук Драко не перепутал бы ни с чем. И аромат, что растекся по кабинету, лишь подтвердил догадку Драко. Он обернулся слишком резко для человека, минуту назад изображавшего полнейшее безразличие, и удивленно уставился на Грейнджер, которая впивалась зубами в зеленый бок сочного плода.

— Так у тебя есть еще? — выдохнул Драко, пожирая взглядом сумку в её правой руке. Он сжал яблоко, которое нашел первым. Мысли метались: конечно, можно было просто съесть одно. А можно было пойти на компромисс, практически поправ ногами все принципы древнего чистокровного семейства, и получить много яблок. От волнения Драко прикусил губу.

— Грейнджер, — выдавил он, наконец. — У тебя есть еще?

— Нет, что ты Малфой, там книги, — фыркнула она. — Полная сумка книг.

Препираться с ней было бы бессмысленно, и Драко вполне мог оставить это бесполезное дело, если бы не одно «но»: он до дрожи не любил, когда ему перечили. С детства привыкший к тому, что все его желания исполняются в тот же миг, он не мог стерпеть того, что какая-то нахалка не хочет отвечать на его вопрос.

— Что в сумке? — спросил он, делая нарочито длинные паузы между словами. В ответ Грейнджер лишь развернулась и поставила ее на ближайший стол. Драко в три шага пересек аудиторию, заглянул туда и еле сдержал восторженный вопль. Грейнджер тем временем доела свое яблоко, заклятием убрала огрызок и принялась за второе. Драко осторожно потянулся к сумке, и тут же получил по пальцам слабенькими чарами. Но это только раззадорило его, и он, нахально улыбнувшись, запустил туда руку.

— Не тронь мои яблоки, — проговорила Грейнджер, поднимая палочку.

— А иначе что? — усмехнулся Драко. В ответ она просто дернула сумку на себя.

— Грейнджер, да ты жадная! — протянул Драко, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более разочарованно. — А ведь героиня, самоотверженная ведьма, победительница — и тебе жалко пары яблочек?

Она воззрилась на него, приоткрыв рот от удивления.

— А ты представь, — продолжал Драко, откусив кусок от своего честно отвоеванного яблока, — ведь ты сейчас могла бы подать мне пример бескорыстия, побыть образцом всепрощения. Указать путь к исправлению, я бы сказал.

— Так, Малфой. Давай проясним: эту сумку мне прислали родители. Они собирали эти яблоки своими маггловскими руками в маггловском саду у нашего маггловского дома. Для такого безупречно чистокровного волшебника, как ты, они практически ядовиты.

— Яблоки всегда останутся яблоками, Грейнджер. — Драко наставительно поднял палец. — И к тому же, разве это не отличная возможность привить мне толерантность к магглам и магглорожденным?

— Малфой, ты самый хитрый жук в этой школе, — вздохнула Грейнджер, возвращая сумку на стол и складывая руки на груди.

Едва сдерживая победоносный смех, Драко наконец-то достал из сумки ярко-зеленое яблоко и вонзил в него зубы. Кислый, со сладкими нотками сок наполнил рот, дразня вкус. От наслаждения Драко прикрыл глаза, упиваясь ароматом.

Грейнджер села за стол, на котором стояла сумка, и достала еще одно. Драко уничтожил огрызок заклятием и потянулся за следующим. На сей раз никто его не остановил, так что Драко осмелел и принялся поглощать яблоко за яблоком, не придавая значения тому, что он крайне неаристократично облизывается, слишком быстро ест и даже — прости, Мерлин — немного чавкает.

— Малфой, ты чавкаешь? — хохотнула Грейнджер. — Где твои манеры?

— Не то чтобы мы были на приеме у министра, — проговорил Драко, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что его рот занят яблоком.

— Да еще и говоришь с набитым ртом!

— Ты не лучше, — буркнул Драко.

Грейнджер и впрямь не уступала ему. Она и сама жмурилась от удовольствия, слизывала с губ и пальцев прозрачный, чуть зеленоватый сок. Драко сам не понял, в какой момент он решил сесть за стол напротив нее.

Когда осталось последнее яблоко, Драко выжидающе посмотрел на Грейнджер. Она потянулась к сумке, и Драко постарался ее опередить. Их пальцы одновременно сомкнулись на вощеном боку, и Драко чуть сильнее сжал добычу. Грейнджер же потянула яблоко на себя, и оно выскользнуло из их рук, взлетев в воздух. Драко с легкостью поймал его — как ни крути, навыки ловца сказались — и уже хотел откусить, но увидел её раздосадованный взгляд. Он легко усмехнулся и достал из кармана палочку.

— Режущие чары, — он позволил себе улыбнуться, когда плод с хрустом разделился на две половинки, одну из которых он протянул Грейнджер. Она легко качнула головой в знак благодарности и откусила кусок, зажмурившись от удовольствия. Это повеселило бы Драко, если бы он сам не проделал то же самое. Она приоткрыла один глаз и беззвучно хихикнула, глядя, как Драко, слегка раскачиваясь, доедает свою половину. А он пришел в самое благостное расположение духа и подумал, что неплохо было бы им видеться. Время от времени. Хотя бы для того, чтобы поесть яблок.


End file.
